


Reach across

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, soukan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's feelings reach across not just space but time in order to get help





	Reach across

They had all seen bad situations before. However in all their time as phantom thieves this was the first time that Yusuke was so terrified for all of them. The shadows had come out of nowhere and they kept coming.

They were smart too, they worked to separate them. Them from their groups and also, they worked to separate Akira from the rest of them. Yusuke cut down three shadows only to have four try to take their places. Ryuji was frantic as he tried to back up Akira as best as he could with the shadows driving them back.

Morgana and Ann’s voices were hoarse as they were driven away one step at a time. Akira was the only one holding ground. He was switching personas so fast that Yusuke was scared that there would be a side effect later.

If they could make it out of here later. Ryuji was sagging as he tried to protect Akira’s back. Yusuke was doing what he could but ice was not making that much of a dent in things. He feared every passing second as they battled.

Akira kept glancing back at them indecision on his face. Yusuke dreaded every second even as he fought.  He slashed with his sword. He used ice even as his vision swam. He heard the others. He heard their voices but his focus was on Akira.

Akira was the strongest of them all but he was still human. He might like to joke around, he might be their leader but Yusuke knew that Akira was still a normal person. He was a kid like them. He was the boy that liked to cuddle when he slept and had ridiculous bedhead. Yusuke was not going to let anything happen to him if he could help it.

“Wa-wait what?” Ann cried out. “Joker! In front of you! That looks like it’s going to be a wave type attack!”

Fear paralyzed Yusuke as he watched. It would hit all of them but he knew that it would get Akira the worst. He focused as he reached his hand out. He ignored the enemies around him and focused on an ice wall.

His vision clouded even as he watched the ice wall form as a wave of darkness came. He felt pain from the back of his head but what had his attention was Akira as he stumbled back. Then everything around him started to dim.

He heard voices but could not put faces to names. He felt something tug him. He was being carried. Ryuji had been the closest to him so maybe it was him. Who knew. All he knew was that his head was killing him and he was concerned about Akira.

Akira- he had to get up. He had to keep moving or else Akira would be alone-

X

“Hey.” The voice was friendly as Yusuke fought through the blue fog. “You okay man?”

“No.” Yusuke was honest and blunt. “I have to get back. Akira- Joker. I need to help him.”

“I get you on that.” The voice was coming closer. Yusuke blinked at the boy that came face to face with him. Taller and much bigger than him but he did not feel like a threat. He felt familiar in a strange way. Or at least similar it made no sense. “I get this weird feeling about you. You got one too right?”

“I get a strange feeling about your too.” Yusuke raised his hand to his face. He was unsurprised to see no mask. “Persona.” He said softly. “I need to go and help. I need to fight.”

“I get that.” The guy said softly. “I got friends I need to protect myself. Somebody special to me too.” He rubbed his bleached hair before he extended a hand to Yusuke. “My senpai, he’s seriously strong but he needs somebody to watch his back you know? and he’s saved me. Shown me to accept the truth about myself and things around me.”

“Your story with your senpai.” Yusuke felt himself smile. “It’s a rather familiar one. Joker saved me and helped me see the truth as well.”

“I didn’t have much of anything until I met him.” The boy glanced behind him. “I guess we’re really alike somehow. I can sense your bond with your leader. If he’s anything like my leader, well he might be a little weird.”

“Cocky is how I would put it.” Yusuke said softly. “But I need to get back. Where ever this is.” He paused as he looked around the fog. “I don’t think this is the room he speaks of.”

“My senpai talks about that kind of thing too but this ain’t it.” The boy frowned. “But we’re really alike aren’t we? We gotta look out for our leaders in our own ways. Me? I zap the hell of anything in his way.” He grinned. “Gotta be damn strong to support not just him but myself.”

“There’s someone back in my team that you would get along with.” Yusuke said softly.

“Let me lend you a hand.” The boy lifted his hand and a card floated into existence. Before Yusuke could reach the card the boy crushed it in his hand. Yusuke inhaled as the dust flew his way. Before he could even do anything the dust formed a mask over his face. “Uh, that’s different.”

“We do things a little differently back home.” Yusuke murmured as he heard familiar voices behind him. “And I think I’m waking up.”

“Protect your guy!” The guy called out as he clapped Yusuke hard on the shoulder. He thumped his chest which Yusuke saw had a skull on his tank top. “Our types of guys need all the help and support they can get.”

“Thank you.” Yusuke said softly as the voices got louder and the fog thickened.

X

“Fox!” Ann was half smothering him as she dragged him back. “Thank goodness you came to. Joker said retreat!”

“Wait no.” Yusuke struggled out of her grip. He fell to his knees before he stumbled to his feet. “I can end this.”

“On your ass?” Ryuji demanded as he grabbed his shoulder. “You gotta listen to me, Joker said-“

“Persona! Takeji Zaiten!” Yusuke summoned and concentrated. “Thank you, strange friend.” He said as he felt the power thrum through him.

“Another persona?” Ann squeaked.

“What the hell? Fox?” Ryuji demanded. “You can do it like Joker? Since when?”

“Maziodyne!” Yusuke watched electricity strike all the foes until they disintegrated them. He fell to his knees as the room finally cleared of foes. He was tired. Finally he was able to see Joker. Akira was staring at him his dagger high and such a beautiful look of shock on his face.

“What just happened.” Akira whispered in the silent room. “Fox does ice attacks only.”

“I met someone in the fog… they were like me.” Yusuke said weakly. “Except they were not. I think my feelings-“ He was unable to finish he was too tired but he was sure his point was made. His feelings had connected him to someone who could lend some assistance. Maybe it was his fear of losing Akira that had connected him to the other persona user. Who honestly knew. Yusuke was just happy everything had worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I had that I want to play out some


End file.
